sakura_ccfandomcom-20200215-history
Signer Stars
Signer Stars '''is a series composed of 18 cards: * 12 Synchro Monsters (4 of which are Accel Synchros) * 6 Xyz Monsters (2 of which are Chaos evolutions). Each of these cards are based on a Signer from 5Ds Blazing Gale. History The original two cards, Storm Signer Jason and Angel Bunny Posie are based on Jason and Posie in 5Ds Blazing Gale. These would be followed by Number Xyz counterparts, Number 42: Sacred Signer Hero Jason and Number 24: Heavenly Bunny Posie. Later on, the original members would be given Accel Synchro variants and ladder Synchro variants. Later, there has been two additions to this archetype in the form of Number 23: Wild West Duelist Ruka and Number 41: Moonlight Akatsuki Duelist Rua. Both are based off Ruka and Rua, also Signers. A second wave of additions comes in the form of Psychic Dragon Princess Latias and Psychic Dragon Prince Latios. Both of them are based on the Eon siblings from Pokemon, Latias and Latios. Finally, Cinnamon got an addition with a regular Synchro and ladder Synchro form. Members Original Posie *Angel Bunny Posie *Psychic Dragon Empress - Sacred Blizzard Posie *Tempest Bunny Posie *Number 24: Heavenly Bunny Posie *Number C24: Heavenly Star Bunny Empress Posie Jason *Storm Signer Jason *Psychic Dragon Emperor - Divine Gale Signer Jason *Divine Spirit Dragon Hero Jason *Number 42: Sacred Signer Hero Jason *Number C42: Divinity Whirlwind Dragon Hero Emperor Signer Jason Additions Cinnamon *Flare Bunny Cinnamon *Inferno Bunny Cinnamon Raizen twins *Number 23: Wild West Duelist Ruka *Number 41: Moonlight Akatsuki Duelist Rua Eon siblings *Psychic Dragon Princess Latias *Psychic Dragon Prince Latios *Psychic Dragon Shooting Star Latias *Psychic Dragon Shooting Star Latios Templating Trivia *It's interesting to note that Angel Bunny Posie has been shown the most times so far (under both Posie's and Jason's control); although Storm Signer is limited to his namesake. **Because of the setting, it is unlikely like the Xyz versions of Angel Bunny Posie and Storm Signer Jason will be revealed in 5Ds Blazing Gale, since Blazing Gale is set in 5Ds time while the Xyz are a ZEXAL creation. **However, the cards for Latias/Latios '''will appear in Season 2, given that they are Synchros and tie into the 5Ds storyline. *Both of the original members of this Archetype have identical effects; restricting your opponent's attacks, increase the ATK of either themselves (Synchro) or your entire field to a lesser extent (Xyz), deal damage upon destroying an opponent's monster and Tributing/banishing themselves to negate cards and revive in a manner similar to Stardust Dragon. *It's also interesting to note that the cards based on Jason have a reference to his Signer status, either with his mark or Golden Dreamlight Dragon appearing somewhere in the picture. Posie, Ruka or Rua's ones don't have this distinction, neither do Latias/Latios. *In terms of the Synchro Signer Stars, Posie/Latias's Levels are both one less than Jason/Latios's ones. This may correspond to their ages in the fanfiction (as Jason/Latios are a year older, it fits that their cards are a Level higher). **However, Posie's Accel Synchro variant is Level 10, the same as Jason's counterpart. despite Posie being a year younger (though it may be due to playability reasons). *The cards for Rua and Ruka are each one number below Jason and Posie's ones. **(Rua is 41, Jason is 42; Ruka is 23 and Posie is 24) **All of them are Rank 4 WIND Warrior-Type monsters, except for Rua, who is a DARK monster. *The Chaos evolutions for Jason and Posie's Numbers are both Rank-Up versions; thus their effects are much stronger (it should also be noted that they have an Emperor/Empress relationship which tie into their namesake's reputations in 5Ds Blazing Gale.) *Furthering the connection between Jason/Posie and Latios/Latias, there is an Emperor/Empress relationship among the former and a Prince/Princess in the latter. *This is the 1st series that is based off of characters from the anime/manga. Category:Series Category:Signers